Second Bested
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: When someone comes and takes you place, you grow a certain hatred towards that one person. This is how Katou is starting to feel...


Disclaimer: *twitchified*  
  
Summary: Eh... didn't you read it?  
  
Warning: Er... cussing. A lot of it near the end. But then, this is   
  
Katou-kun, so it's to be expected.  
  
A/N: HA! READ THE ONE AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Second Bested...  
  
_________________________  
  
I can see them. They're right beneath me. Of course I would be here,   
  
looking down on them. Them in their happy relationship of friendship.   
  
Leaving me in the dark, just as soon as this stupid freshman came into our   
  
lives. Pretty-boy didn't know how to share, now did he? He always took   
  
over me and Kira's time. Because that's what the little fucker does.   
  
Intrude on other people's time with the monster.  
  
I've followed them all day, seeing how they spend their time. They met up   
  
earlier, in the back of the school, where me 'n Kira always met. Kira took   
  
him to the arcade, and they played games. 'Course the Monster kicked   
  
Pretty-boy's ass. I smirked at this, hiding in a small corner, pretending   
  
to be flirting with this one girl who seemed interested. Though she was   
  
only like, 4 years younger than I was. Which drove me away. Though if I   
  
really needed to get laid, I'd just have to call the number scribbled on my   
  
hand. No big deal.  
  
Their little date continued. They went to a burger shop. Kira got the same   
  
thing as usual. The double meat burger with small fries and a small soda,   
  
orange flavored. Pretty-boy got a hamburger large fries and a medium drink.   
  
They talked of grades and different little things going on. I sat myself   
  
around the back, where no one really would notice a boy just staring at two   
  
others with malicious intent. 'Course no one would...  
  
Practically invisible I was, as they strolled through the park, stopping at   
  
the weird thing built there. That tall thing with a ball at the top. There   
  
Kira lighted a smoke and informed Pretty-boy that his grades where dropping.   
  
Pretty-boy got this... sad expression and muttered something that I   
  
couldn't hear. The monster laughed at this little comment, and now I wish I   
  
knew what it was. 'Cause well, I hate being left out. Why the hell else   
  
would I be following these two 'little love birds' on their pathetic date.  
  
The walked around for a while, me hot on their tail. And neither one of   
  
them noticing. Which surprised me, cause usually Kira would notice when   
  
someone is following them. Which gets to be kinda bad, when you're trying   
  
to sneak up on him. Never works. Only got to do it once, and that resulted   
  
in a broken nose. Not like I really cared. I had scared the shit out of   
  
Kira. Me and only me.  
  
Ahh.. the good ol' times. How I fucking miss those days. Before this   
  
little shit-brain intruded on me and Kira's time.  
  
We used to be inseparable. We'd always be together. But since Pretty-boy   
  
made it clear that he did /not/ like me one little bit, Kira has been   
  
ignoring me. Fuck, and I have to admit that I miss him. I miss him like   
  
hell. Because he was the only really good thing for me. Because well,   
  
fuck, I love him. I want him to be mine. And only mine. Because he's mine   
  
and mine alone. Don't give a fuck what others think. Don't care what   
  
Pretty-boy does, I am going to claim My Monster back for Myself.  
  
They're walking again. I wonder how I got above them. Doesn't matter. I   
  
jogged on ahead and ran down the stairs to get back onto the ground. I   
  
leaned against a wall, lit up a cigarette, inhaled deeply, and waited for   
  
them to come. And sure enough, they walked right by.  
  
Kira threw me an odd glance. He also stopped. Setsuna glared at me evilly,   
  
but I didn't care.  
  
They always say actions speak louder than words. Guess that might actually   
  
be true. I dropped my cigarette after one more drag and then ran to My   
  
Monster's arms and kissed him hungrily. He caught me, surprised by my   
  
sudden outburst. Not only have I scared the shit out of him, but surprised   
  
him enough to cause him to freeze and go speechless.  
  
Though short, this kiss I gave him showed everything I could muster up.   
  
Slowly he pushed me away and looked at me strangely. I grinned at him, then   
  
cocked my head towards Pretty-boy. I gave him a taunting smile, letting him   
  
know whose prey he was walking around. My hands gripped onto the pressed   
  
school shirt that Kira always wore, unless at the bar. His hands sat on my   
  
hip, burning their claim. He was looking at me, then at Setsuna.  
  
I wanted one of them to say something. Didn't want to be the first to   
  
speak. Nope, not at all. 'Cause then I might get in trouble. 'Course by   
  
the looks of it, I doubt it. Setsuna was in shock, almost disgusted.   
  
Almost...... that gave me a bad idea. What if I shouldn't have done this?   
  
What if My Monster is happy with the Pretty-boy…?  
  
Fear gripped at my heart, my eyes returning to Kira. He blinked at me, then   
  
got this faint smile. I grinned at him bigger then let go of him. He did   
  
the same then turned to Setsuna.  
  
"Sorry, Katou, I'm a bit busy walking him home... I'll come by tonight if   
  
you don't mind..." With that, he walked away from me, walking along with   
  
Setsuna.  
  
Leaving me... alone...  
  
His actions told me everything. Told me that... from now on... I'm always   
  
second. That he doesn't return the feelings... that... Setsuna Mudou was   
  
more important than me.  
  
This shouldn't hurt me so much. This is how I /want/ to be.... to be   
  
unloved. But... not from him... I want him to love me...  
  
Not leave me...  
  
_______________________________  
  
Owari...  
  
A/N: *sniffles* Oh my god that almost made me cry... evil Kira!! Oh yeah,   
  
it's my idea that Katou would call Setsuna in his mind Pretty-boy. And   
  
refer to Kira as a monster. It's just something I think happens. At least   
  
in his mind. Categorizes everything, go Katou-kun!! I wanted this to be a   
  
happy ending... but it didn't work out. Hell, it didn't work like I wanted   
  
it to work out!! . Oh well... ^^;; Its official, Always by Saliva is my   
  
writing muse, plus this one picture of Katou I have where he is just drop   
  
dead gorgeous!! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if my language got...   
  
colorful -.-;; I was feeling second bested by my best friends, because they   
  
always spend time together, and this is exactly how I feel around them.   
  
Yeah, they're spending the whole weekend with each other and did not invite   
  
me, though ^_^ MONDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! ^_^ So... yeah!!! ^_^;;;; Thank   
  
you and please review. SORRY BLACKIE FOR NOT BEING ONLINE. I GOT STUCK WITH   
  
THE KID AGAIN SO THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!!!! 


End file.
